Tips on creating an active, competitive team
To create a team, you must be at level 5 and be willing to spend $50,000 in Nitro Type cash. If you are sure you’d like to be a team leader, think about how you’ll run your team, what you’ll call it, and what your team requirements will be. Once you have this all figured out and are ready to start, you can create your team. For an active but not necessarily fast team, follow the tips below. Also you yourself must be active as well or else your members will start to go away cause they think you are lazy and then they will leave create a team.PNG|Creating a team1 create a team2.PNG|Creating a team2 1. The importance of low requirements for new teams cannot be stressed enough. Since they are brand new, basically no one knows about them. This is always my suggestion for just-formed teams: level 20 at the highest, and 40 WPM at the very highest. Much more than that, and your team will slowly gain members, probably about one every couple days or so, and thus your team will slowly crawl up the leaderboards likely at a slower rate than you expect. For a fast growing, frequently on the scoreboard team, the requirements should be very low, at about level 10 and 0 WPM until you have 30 or 40 members. Then slowly raise the level and/or speed requirements to 15, then 20, then 25 and so on until you’re comfortable with where it’s at. Quick translation: The lower the requirements, the bigger and better the team. The higher the requirements, the less active, smaller and more unknown the team. 2. Invite teamless racers to your team by clicking on their profile, and then clicking the “Invite to Team” button next to the “Add Friend” button. Any racers you invited will receive a notification, telling them that you invited them to your team. Even if they don’t meet your team’s requirements, they can still join your team only if you invited them. This is a fantastic way to build a team, especially if you invite active racers from the scoreboards. 3. Make your team appealing to teamless players. This includes the tag, name and the team's special requirements(Description for most teams). 4. Be active on the News and the track, so that more people will see you, and hopefully check out your team. 5. Once your team gets well known and active, rewards work really well as a motivation to the current team members, and people seeking a rewarding team. Rewards can be things like “Racer of the Week”, or handing out cash to your most active team members. Many team owners simply create their team and check in every few days to accept new members. If you follow all these steps but aren’t very active yourself, your team will still do OK. However, if you’re very active, and follow these steps, your team should do great. Fun tip- It used to be level 20 and you had to spend 5,000,000 dollars to make a team, Now its easier to make teams. Category:Team Category:Tips Category:Chats